First Child
by endofjulia
Summary: Oh, the experiences of having the first child. A drabble series. NaruSaku
1. The Little Dreamer

Since I've been sick for the past week, I thought I'd cheer myself up with some drabble sweetness. I'm going to turn this into a drabble series since I think Naruto would get himself in some pretty interesting situations with this topic. Some will be sweet, some will have humor ect, but, all in all, it's about Naruto and Sakura as first time parents!

Warning: you might get a sugar high if you read this baby :)

* * *

"Sakura-chan."

Naruto was beginning to panic. He admitted to himself that he wasn't the most level headed person, but he swore he never felt panic like this before. "Sakura!"

Feet were desperately moving with speed only another shinobi could match. "What! What is it? What's wrong?" Sakura frantically stopped, out of breath and frightened by the tone of her husband's voice.

"Her, her eyes!" Naruto looked down at the baby in his arms.

Sakura's own eyes narrowed as she took in her daughter's sleeping expressions, "Yah. What about them?"

"They're twitching!"

Sakura held back the urge to pummel Naruto's head, barely.

"She's dreaming." When her husband's panicked expression changed to confusion, she elaborated, "Aki's just dreaming in her sleep. She's an expressive dreamer. Figures, considering who her father is."

Sakura's annoyed expression molded into endearment as a proud look crossed Naruto's face. She gave a contented smile as she sat on the arm of the recliner next to Naruto and their daughter.

After a few comforting moments of playing with the hair on the base of Naruto's neck, Sakura spoke, "You know, now that she's sleeping, you can set her in her bassinet."

Naruto, without stopping his goal of memorizing every feature of his baby girl's face, replied, "No, I want her to always feel warm."

Sakura might not fully comprehend his lonely past because she didn't experience it herself, but she could understand the love he had and his need to give it. She bent down to kiss the top of his head. "Call me when she wakes and wants to eat."

Naruto nodded as Sakura got up to find something around the house that needed done. She paused in the doorway, and gently smiled at the picturesque scene before her. While committing the scene to memory, she thought that maybe she wasn't the final one to entirely heal Naruto's heart… maybe, just maybe their daughter would be the heroine of his life.


	2. Aki, Sakura

A/N: I come with two separate updates. I'm posting them at the same time because they are both about the name of the child. This one is why Sakura likes the name, and the next one is why Naruto likes it. I had another drabble started, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I posted these first!

* * *

Title: New Beginnings

What Sakura loved about spring was that everything had a new beginning. The leaves bloomed, the colorful birds returned, and the flowers brightened up the once drab scenery, particularly the cherry blossoms. She thought it might be a bit cliché to love her namesake, but it couldn't be helped. They bloomed a week or two after her birthday in celebration of her new year, and she loved that her name was a symbol for her life. It was always a new beginning.

As Sakura grew older, she found she begun to love summer just as much as spring. The days were longer, the sky brighter, and the sun warmed her skin. When she started dating her blonde teammate a few weeks after her discovered love for summer, she thought maybe it wasn't such a coincidence. Summer brought the same warmth to her life as Naruto, and both now represented a new beginning.

Just like summer, fall finally grew on Sakura. At first, she didn't like that it was the end of the seasons she loved the most. However, the warm colors, especially the red of the leaves, made up for the chill in the air. Besides, fall was the season which Naruto proposed marriage. It wasn't the most romantic, and happened right after a pivotal battle during a difficult mission. Nevertheless, it was all Naruto so she loved it anyway.

Although, what really sealed her love for fall was when she found out their first child was due during that season. They had decided to name her Aki. It was simple, beautiful, and symbolically meant autumn. Sakura felt it was a wonderful name for their child. Aki was named for the beginning of her life and the beginning of a new time in her parent's lives. Sakura believed it was perfect because, ultimately, she loved new beginnings.


	3. Aki, Naruto

Why Naruto likes his daughter's name…

Title: Simplicity

.:;:.  


Naruto was a man who enjoyed living the simple life. He woke up, ate ramen for breakfast and lunch, trained, visited with friends, and spent the evening relaxing with Sakura. Despite this seemingly mundane schedule, Naruto enjoyed it because he was a man who loved all things simple.

When Naruto learned of his unborn child's gender, he was beyond ecstatic. In fact, after Naruto spun Sakura to the point of her puking, he promptly flew into Konoha and shared the good news.…

His daughter would be the best kunoichi Kohona had ever seen.

Naruto made his rounds to all his friends before Sakura found and drug him back, of course, by the ear as punishment for making her sick.

Later that night, while Naruto was relaxing on the couch with Sakura, she told him the name she'd like for their daughter.

Aki.

He loved it immediately. It was perfect! Naruto could already hear the people of Konoha cheering their praises for his Aki. She would be the greatest kunoichi ever, and everyone would know her by her simple name. Naruto smiled at this because, after all, he was a man who loved all things simple.


	4. Anything But That!

This one is pure humor, and Kakashi makes an appearance;p

Title: Anything But That!

.:;:.

Idly, Kakashi thought maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on Naruto during their spar. He did injure Naruto enough that Sakura had to heal him, after all. Well, that and he wouldn't have to fake paying attention during Sakura's lecture on how they should be more careful.

As soon as Sakura's ire focused more on her husband, Kakashi sank to the ground against a convenient tree and pulled out his trusty book. He was sure that Sakura's berating would last long enough to get through at least one chapter.

Mixed with the yelling he heard a tiny giggle. His eye lazily looked up from the page to see a strawberry-blonde pile of chub unsteadily waddling toward him.

"Hey, guys." When he failed to get his ex-student's attention, he spoke a little louder, "Yo!"

Sakura stopped mid lecture with a gasp.

"Her first steps!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Proud parents watched the determined child make her way toward their silver haired friend. Their expressions turned into slight confusion just as Kakashi's eye widened with astonishment. Sakura shrieked, Naruto snickered, and Kakashi stubbornly lifted his book over his head.

Aki was reaching for the porn.

Kakashi's eye narrowed slightly. Not just any porn, _his_ porn.

"No. Mine."

With a wail, Aki fell into Kakashi's lap. He openly stared at the child in mid tantrum. She was Sakura's daughter alright. The angry pitch was exactly the same.

"Oh. My. God." Naruto mouthed, looking over to his wife, very sure she was going to-

"I can't believe this!"

-explode.

"Of all the things she could inherit from you." Sakura vehemently poked Naruto's chest. "She had to get the love for all things orange and perverted!"

"But, but Sakura-chan…"

Sakura turned her venomous glare on Kakashi. "And you! What did you do to my child!"

Kakashi looked affronted. "It's not like I told her I had candy."


End file.
